An Maighdean Mhara
by Alisone Davies
Summary: Une nouvelle enquête pour Sam, Dean et Mick ! Ils doivent partir à New-York pour sauver une étrange créature... (Il était temps que j'écrive une affaire comme celle-ci... Même si je ne l'ai pas inventé consciemment, je pense qu'elle sera dans le Top 3 des histoires que je préfère.)


_(Pardon pour les fautes restantes...)_

 **…**

Mick Davies vivait au Bunker des Winchester. Il était en entraînement pour devenir chasseur, maintenant qu'il avait renié les Hommes de Lettres Britannique.

Et, ce jour-là, Sam et Dean avaient trouvé une nouvelle enquête. À New-York. Et ça leur faisait plus de 23h de route ! Ils devaient donc s'arrêter dans un petit motel, non loin d'Indianapolis, histoire de faire une pause.

Mais l'enquête valait le coup.

Les rumeurs allaient bon train, comme quoi au Musée Barnum une Sirène était retenu prisonnière. Sam et Dean, qui avaient déjà vu pas mal de choses surnaturelles au cours de leurs vies, n'avaient cependant jamais envisagé la possibilité que les Sirènes puissent exister.

Et une question se posait à eux : serait-ce un Monstre à devoir tuer ?

 **…**

Une fois arrivés à New-York, ils se dirigèrent directement vers le Musée Barnum. Dean râla lorsque chacun dut payer $30 l'admission. La nuit commençait à doucement tomber et le Musée se vidait petit à petit. Le trio chercha l'endroit de leur enquête. Lorsque Sam découvrit une énorme affiche publicitaire qui indiquait : « Venez découvrir la Sirène du Maine ! », ils passèrent le tunnel aux allures sous-marines pour se retrouver dans une immense pièce plongée dans une semi-obscurité.

Ce fut là, qu'ils la virent tous.

À l'intérieur d'un aquarium géant collé au mur du fond, une femme avec une queue de poisson nageait dans l'eau. Ses longs cheveux rouges flottaient au-dessus d'elle, ses écailles grises recouvraient sa poitrine et sa queue. Et ses yeux... Surtout ses yeux, d'un bleu océan, semblaient tristes. Elle s'approcha lentement de la vitre et posa une main dessus.

L'instant de quelques secondes, aucun des chasseurs ne bougea. Trop intrigué et subjugué. Puis enfin, Dean secoua la tête et lâcha.

\- C'est pas une vraie Sirène, n'est-ce pas ?

Sam ne répondit pas. Mick, quant à lui, n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des yeux de la jeune fille. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il répondit dans le vague.

\- Oh si. Si, c'en est une...

Sirène ou pas, il fallait surtout savoir si elle était prisonnière. Le trio quitta la salle et attendit patiemment dans l'Impala que le Musée ferme ses portes.

 **…**

Passé 23h, Sam, Dean et Mick sortirent enfin de la Chevrolet pour marcher lentement vers l'arrière-boutique du Musée. Le cadet des Winchester commença à trafiquer la serrure pour déverrouiller la porte. Une fois fait, ils sortirent tous leur lampes torches et commencèrent à fouiller les coins et recoins des salles obscures.

Ce fut Mick qui la découvrit en premier.

Au milieu d'une petite salle éclairée d'une lumière bleu tamisée, se trouvait une énorme cage aux barreaux noirs. À l'intérieur, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux rouges était enchaînée aux barres de fer. Les entraves englobaient ses deux mains et ses deux pieds. Oui, elle avait des pieds, mais c'était belle et bien la Sirène, sans aucun doute.

Vêtue de haillons, une vieille robe sombre en guenille toute déchirée.

Mick s'approcha lentement d'elle en s'accroupissant. La femme prit peur en le voyant et elle recula au fond de sa cage avec un bruit de chaîne qui s'entrechoque.

Il plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus océan de la fille et sut de suite qu'il s'agissait réellement de la Sirène. Son cœur rata un battement et il baissa sa lampe torche pour ne pas lui faire peur encore plus. Puis, doucement et avec gentillesse, il tenta d'expliquer.

\- Je ne te veux aucun mal... Je m'appelle Mick. Mes amis et moi allons te sortir de là.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre un seul mot. Elle ne parlait probablement pas sa langue. Ni aucune langue des Humains, d'ailleurs. Mick se releva lentement et chercha les clefs de la cage et des chaînes dans la pagaille du seul bureau de la salle. Quelques longues minutes plus tard, il mit la main sur une grosse clef rouillée et se dirigea vers la serrure pour l'ouvrir.

Lentement, il marcha vers la jeune femme toujours transie de terreur. Il tenta de la rassurer.

\- Tout va bien, tout va bien...

Elle ne comprenait pas. Mais elle sentait au ton de sa voix qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Il avait une voix douce et des yeux tristes. Elle vit derrière son regard translucide une solitude immense. Alors, elle se laissa faire.

Mick mit du temps pour défaire les menottes des poignets et des chevilles. Sam et Dean arrivèrent à leur tour dans la salle et découvrir le spectacle avec intrigue. Ils restèrent devant la porte, sans rien dire ou faire. Seul Sam arriva à reprendre ses esprits pour chuchoter à son frère.

\- Prépare l'Impala.

Dean tourna les talons pour partir chercher sa voiture et la garer devant l'arrière-boutique. Sam continua d'observer la scène sans mot dire. Même lorsque Mick attrapa lentement la jeune fille. Qui noua ses bras autour du cou de l'Homme de Lettre. Mick la souleva et la sortit enfin de la cage.

Lorsqu'il se tourna, il découvrit le cadet au pas de la porte. Mais ne dit rien. Sam vit cependant le voile de tristesse intense qui traversa le regard de Mick.

 **…**

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour installer la Sirène sur la banquette arrière de l'Impala. Dean se plaça au volant, Sam côté passager. Seul Mick resta derrière avec la jeune fille. Elle était toujours transie de terreur, surtout lorsque la voiture démarra. Et elle semblait avoir froid. Mick attrapa une couverture pour couvrir son corps frêle et blanc.

Dean quitta le musée par les Docks. Et là, sur le bord de l'eau, la Sirène vit quelque chose. Elle colla ses mains contre la vitre de la voiture pour découvrir avec horreur des dizaines et dizaines de cages. Dedans, se trouvaient des serpents. Des magnifiques reptiles de toutes tailles et de toutes couleurs. Elle fut subjuguée par ses longs animaux couverts d'écailles, comme elle. Mais surtout, elle ressentit une tristesse intense en les voyant recroquevillé dans des cages. Comme elle, aussi. Et personne n'allait les secourir.

La voiture s'éloigna lentement des prisons de fer et la jeune femme tourna le dos à la vitre. Une larme coula le long de sa joue nacrée.

Avec l'aide de Mick, elle s'allongea sur la banquette. Elle s'emmitoufla dans la couverture, et Mick positionna les pieds de la jeune fille sur ses propres genoux. Il en profita pour ausculter ses chevilles. Rongées par les chaînes de fer. De même pour ses poignets.

Un voile de tristesse traversa de nouveau le regard de Mick.

Il tenta de caresser les pieds de la Sirène, qui sursauta.

\- Non, non, tout va bien. Tout va bien. N'aie pas peur.

Elle plongea ses yeux bleus océan dans les siens. Il se sentit noyer par une vague de chagrin absolue. Il avala péniblement sa salive et d'une voix très douce et lente, il informa.

\- Je suis désolé, tu ne dois pas comprendre ce que je dis, n'est-ce pas ? Tout va bien se passer, désormais. Tu vas voir.

Elle bougea sa tête comme en signe de compréhension. Puis, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Sam tourna son visage vers Mick et murmura.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Mick souffla un coup avant d'avouer.

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle ne parle pas notre langue. Je ne sais pas si elle parle tout court, en fait. Et ses marques aux poignets et chevilles m'inquiètent.

\- Nous allons la ramener au Bunker, d'accord ?

Mick acquiesça. Lorsque Dean zieuta l'Homme de Lettre dans son rétroviseur intérieur pour questionner.

\- Et après, quoi ? Lebanon est au milieu de nulle part, sans océan et sans mer. Elle n'appartient pas à notre Monde, ne l'oubliez pas. Nous ne pourrons pas la garder indéfiniment.

Mick lui jeta un regard noir. Bien sûr, il savait que Dean avait raison, mais pour l'instant il ne voulait surtout pas entendre ça.

Pas encore.

 **…**

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, la Sirène se réveilla. Elle mit un moment à émerger et se rappeler de la situation actuelle. Elle découvrit Sam et Dean, toujours devant. Mais lorsqu'elle chercha Mick du regard, elle découvrit qu'il avait disparu. Lentement, elle se releva et s'assit sur la banquette. Sam tourna sa tête et lut la panique dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

\- Tout va bien, nous nous sommes arrêtés pour acheter à manger.

Mais la Sirène regardait par la vitre, un parking éclairait par seulement des réverbères, elle semblait attendre quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. Elle voulait parler. Elle voulait dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Le vide...

Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas les mots Humains pour ça. Mais à force d'entendre les gens s'exprimer, elle tenta d'émettre des sons.

\- Je... Où... Est... ?

Sam plissa des yeux.

\- Quoi ? Tu parles, tu essayes de dire quelque chose ?

Elle fit « oui » de la tête et reprit en montrant le siège vide à côté d'elle.

\- ... Miic...

\- Elle dit quoi ? interrogea Dean.

\- Je crois qu'elle cherche Mick. Il va revenir, ne t'inquiète pas. Il est parti acheter à manger.

La Sirène tiqua sur le dernier mot. Ne comprenant pas. Sam mima de sa main une personne qui met des aliments dans sa bouche en expliquant plus lentement.

\- Manger. Nourriture.

Dean se tourna vers son frère et questionna à nouveau.

\- Ça mange quoi une Sirène, d'ailleurs ?

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

\- Bah j'espère que Mick le sait, alors.

La Sirène en question passa son regard de l'un à l'autre, essayant d'assimiler les mots de cette étrange langue.

 **…**

Mick revint quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la portière de la voiture, la Sirène esquissa ce qui ressemblait à un semblant de sourire. Mick donna les sachets de nourriture à Dean et Sam. Puis, il se tourna vers la jeune fille et tenta d'expliquer.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas ce que tu manges, alors j'ai pris des aliments au... Hum...

Dean tourna sa tête et découvrit les sachets que Mick avait en main. Il se retint de rire en comprenant.

\- Au rayon des animaux, t'as pris de la bouffe pour poisson.

Sam sourit à son tour et Mick devint rouge de honte.

\- Ouais, c'était stupide comme idée...

Mais la Sirène considéra la boîte multicolore avec curiosité. Mick l'ouvrit devant elle. Le pot en question contenait des sortes de petites croquettes de toutes les couleurs. La jeune fille tendit sa main et en attrapa quelques-unes avant de les mettre dans sa bouche. Le trio la regarda faire avec surprise.

Mick sourit.

\- Elle a l'air d'aimer ça.

La Sirène sourit à son tour et proposa une pastille à Mick. Ce dernier, sans chercher à comprendre, la prit et la goûta. Sous le regard un peu écœuré de Dean qui dévorait son hamburger. Mick mâcha le bâtonnet puis haussa les épaules en avouant.

\- Ce n'est pas si mauvais que ça.

Curieux, Sam tendit sa main vers le pot et demanda du regard à la Sirène s'il pouvait. Elle accepta et il goûta à son tour. Dean lui jeta un regard noir, mais le cadet renchérit.

\- En effet, ce n'est pas trop mal.

\- Vous êtes dégueulasses... maugréa Dean, les doigts dégoulinant de gras de viande.

 **…**

La Sirène s'endormit dans les bras de Mick. Qui lui s'endormit contre la vitre. Le trajet fut long et personne ne parla.

Enfin, l'Impala s'arrêta dans le garage. Tout le monde se réveilla. Sauf la Sirène qui était encore groggy. Avec l'aide de Sam, Mick réussit à prendre la jeune fille pour la porter dans ses bras. Ils se dirigeaient tous les trois vers l'entrée du Bunker, lorsque Mick demanda.

\- Vous avez une chambre pour elle ?

Dean esquissa un sourire en lâchant.

\- Ouais, celle à côté de la tienne, par exemple.

Mick rougit et Sam sourit à son tour.

L'Homme de Lettre se dirigea effectivement vers la chambre à côté de la sienne. Il ouvrit la porte d'une main et entra dans la pièce. Il alluma la lumière et posa la Sirène sur le fauteuil en face du lit. Puis, il souffla un coup, le cœur battant la chamade, essayant de réfléchir par quoi commencer.

\- Ok, hum... Il faut faire le lit, d'abord...

Il ouvrit le seul placard de la chambre et fouilla à l'intérieur. Il sortit des draps. La Sirène l'admira faire avec questionnement et émerveillement. Il expliqua à voix haute.

\- Tu vois, tout ça, c'est pour le lit. Pour dormir. Alors, tu as la housse de matelas...

Il déplia le drap en question et le lui montra. Puis, il l'installa sur le lit. Il fit la même chose pour tout le reste. La housse de couette, les taies d'oreiller, etc.

La fille, recroquevillée sur le fauteuil le regarda et l'écouta avec passion.

Lorsqu'il termina le lit, il tenta de mettre un peu d'ordre dans la chambre, d'allumer les petites lampes et de rendre l'endroit cosy.

Il se tourna ensuite vers la Sirène et remarqua qu'elle portait toujours sa vieille robe usée. Une guenille déchirée et sale. Mick se frotta le front et réfléchit à haute voix.

\- Il te faut des vêtements, aussi. Hum... Ok, d'accord, je vais m'occuper de ça, mais avant, il faut que tu te reposes.

En lui expliquant ce qu'il fallait faire, il l'aida à l'allonger sur le lit propre. Il s'agenouilla pour la border, en lui disant.

\- Repose-toi, je m'occupe du reste.

Au moment où il allait se relever, la Sirène agrippa le col de sa veste. Mick ne bougea pas.

Un ange passa. Puis, il retrouva ses esprits.

\- Je... Je ne pars pas. Je reste dans la maison. Je reviendrais très vite. Ma chambre est juste à côté.

Les yeux bleus océan transpercèrent à nouveau l'âme de Mick. Puis, elle lâcha sa main et se laissa s'endormir.

 **…**

Mick arriva dans le grand salon du Bunker. Sam et Dean sirotaient une bière en discutant. Lorsqu'ils virent l'Homme de Lettre débarquer, Sam questionna.

\- Alors, comment elle va ?

\- Hum... Bien... Je crois... J'ai...

Il se frotta les yeux et se gratta le crâne avant de terminer.

\- J'ai besoin de faire quelques recherches sur ton ordinateur. Et aussi, si... Hum... Dean, si tu as des vêtements de femme à me donner...

Dean lui jeta un regard noir en maugréant.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Tu crois que je passe mes soirées à me travestir en secret ?

\- Non, non ! Je pensais que... Peut-être, des ex-copines à toi ont laissé des affaires à elles dans ta chambre...

\- Je sais pas si ce n'est pas pire... ronchonna Dean.

Sam sourit de la situation et rajouta.

\- Surtout que c'est vrai. Il a un coffre rempli de fringues d'anciennes conquêtes.

\- La ferme, Sammy.

Mick rougit, Sam rit et Dean passa son regard de l'un à l'autre. Il souffla, puis avoua.

\- Ok, je jetterai un coup d'œil.

Mick sourit en signe de remerciement. Il se frotta derechef les yeux avant de demander.

\- Hum, Sam, est-ce que je peux emprunter ton PC ? J'ai quelques recherches à faire...

\- Tu as surtout besoin de sommeil... remarqua le cadet.

\- Non, j'aimerais, hum... Comment dire... ?

\- Googler sur les Sirènes... termina Dean. Ça va, tu peux dormir quelques heures, ta petite Ariel ne va pas partir à la nage.

\- Ce n'est pas « ma » petite Ariel.

Sam et Dean levèrent ensemble leurs yeux vers Mick pour le scruter avec amusement.

\- Quoi ? ne comprit pas ce dernier.

Le cadet sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et termina.

\- Rien. Rien, Mick, tu comprendras tout seul un jour. Et oui, je vais te prêter mon ordinateur.

Il se leva et laissa un Mick perdu dans ses questionnements au milieu du salon.

 **…**

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Sam et Dean se levèrent pour prendre leur café au salon, ils découvrirent avec étonnement Mick, la tête endormie sur la table. Autour de lui trônaient des dizaines et dizaines de livres ouverts, l'ordinateur de Sam toujours allumé devant lui ainsi que plusieurs tasses de café vide. Et même une énorme carafe d'eau avec un verre posé juste à côté. Dean sourit et posa son mug sur la table avec fracas, ce qui fit sursauter Mick.

\- Bonjour, Belle au Bois Dormant.

Sam sourit à son tour et s'assit à côté de Mick en jetant un coup d'œil aux encyclopédies. Beaucoup traitées sur les créatures marines, les Sirènes et autres légendes des océans. Sous les bouquins se trouvait une grande carte du Monde.

\- T'as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? question Sam avec curiosité.

Mick se frotta le visage et avoua.

\- Oui et non. Il y a tellement de légendes différentes et de témoignages, qu'il est difficile de faire le tris dans tout ça...

Dean allait poser une question lorsque son regard se figea en face de lui. Mick et Sam se tournèrent pour voir avec surprise que la Sirène se tenait debout devant eux trois. Le cœur de Mick rata un battement et il se leva à la hâte pour s'approcher lentement de la jeune fille.

\- Hey... Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Elle ne comprenait pas du tout les mots. Seulement les intonations. Et Mick avait une voix paisible et douce. Elle sourit simplement. Il hésita à la toucher ou la prendre par la main, de peur de l'effrayer, alors il lui fit signe de le suivre et de s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de lui.

Ce qu'elle fit.

Elle scruta ensuite les livres ouverts sur la table. Comme si c'était une chose merveilleuse et inconnue. Ce qui était le cas, pour elle. Mick suivit son regard. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une page où une Sirène était représentée. Il prit l'encyclopédie et le donna à la femme en lui expliquant.

\- Ce sont des histoires sur les gens comme toi.

Il montra le dessin et reprit.

\- Comme toi. Tu comprends ?

La Sirène tendit les mains et attrapa la carafe d'eau sur la table. Tout le monde la regarda faire avec étonnement. Surtout lorsqu'elle renversa le liquide sur ses jambes.

Une chose étrange se passa.

Ses deux jambes semblèrent se coller l'une à l'autre et des écailles d'argent grimpèrent le long de sa queue de poisson par-dessous sa robe déchirée.

En quelques secondes, elle redevint une Sirène.

Sous le regard ébahis de Mick, qui ne savait plus quoi dire.

 **…**

Elle resta assise sur la chaise, à remuer sa queue tout en regardant Mick. Il plongea son regard dans le bleu océan de ses yeux à elle, et il se noya dedans. Le temps fut comme suspendu pour eux.

Dean toussota et badina.

\- Voilà qui ne va pas être pratique pour lui faire prendre un bain...

Mick secoua la tête pour revenir sur terre.

Le charme était rompu.

La Sirène observa ensuite la carte sur la table. Elle fut attirée par le bleu qui représentait les océans. Mick attrapa la carte du Monde et l'étala devant eux deux.

Lentement et calmement, il expliqua.

\- C'est la Terre. Notre Monde. Nous, nous sommes ici.

Il montra du doigt le point sur la carte, au milieu de nulle part, qui indiquait « Lebanon ».

\- Et toi, tu viens de là.

Il glissa son doigt sur la droite pour montrer le Maine.

La Sirène sourit. Elle comprenait. Et une chose incroyable se produisit. Elle montra Mick du doigt et demanda avec une voix un peu rouillée et des mots mal formés.

\- Et... Tooi ?

Mick sourit et rougit en même temps. Son cœur battait la chamade. Son doigt légèrement tremblant traversa l'océan pour pointer un petit coin du Nord.

\- Je viens d'ici. C'est une terre que l'on nomme « Irlande ». Une petite île. Avec des paysages magnifiques et de la magie... Je suis sûr que tu aimerais cet endroit...

Elle sourit en admirant les yeux translucides de Mick.

Sam ne dit rien. Seul Dean badina à nouveau en buvant son café.

\- Alors emmène-là dans ton bled et mari-toi avec elle.

Le cadet leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Dean...

\- Bah quoi ? Tu vois pas que notre petit chasseur novice est en train de tomber amoureux de... Hum... Au fait, c'est quoi son nom ?

Mick se tourna vers la jeune femme. Bonne question. Comment le savoir ?

\- Je sais pas...

\- Baptise-la. Ariel, par exemple ? Elle a les cheveux rouge, après tout.

\- C'est un peu cliché... maugréa Sam.

Mick observa la Sirène avec amour et murmura.

\- An Maighdean Mhara...

Dean fit la moue, attendant une explication. Comme elle ne venait pas, il railla.

\- Et, dans la langue de Ragnar Lodbrok, ça veut dire quoi ?

Mick ne se donna même pas la peine de se retourner pour lui répondre.

\- C'est du Gaélique Irlandais. Et ça signifie « Sirène ».

L'aîné leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Maigd... Quoi ? C'est trop long et trop compliqué. Je vais l'appeler Mhara.

La fille sourit. Mick pointa son doigt vers elle, en disant.

\- Mhara...

Puis, vers lui, en terminant.

\- Mick.

Elle fit un signe de tête qui signifiait « oui ». Elle sourit. Et Mick aussi.

 **…**

 **…**

Puis, je me suis réveillée.

 **…**

 **…**

 **THE END**


End file.
